


Worry

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, death kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromdoctorzieglerwriteson Tumblr: "Breathe, okay? Just breathe."The only thing that seemed to fill Ryan's mind was the screaming.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever come up with a good title? Nah. Will I ever write all of my prompts from August? maybe
> 
> thanks to my love and lovelies [Eliza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty) and [Bailey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes) for beta'ing!

The only thing that seemed to fill Ryan's mind was the screaming.

Oh, god, the _screaming_.

He couldn't rid his ears of the grunt of pain that tore through his heart like the bullet that had almost hit himself. It just wouldn't get out of his head: That scarily familiar hue of purple flying past his peripherals, his love’s smirk morphing into a wince as Ryan turned to face him. The bullet he never would have noticed ripped through Jeremy’s left shoulder. A horrifying sound left his lips, a sound that Ryan had never wanted to hear. It tore through his insides like a burning flame, destroying everything in its path. The exit wound was too low for Ryan’s liking. Ignoring a bullet as it grazed his arm, he rushed to catch Jeremy before he fell; shouldering him into a bridal hold as he rushed to retreat from the alley as fast as he could.

He was trying to cover their escape from their heist, the Battle Buddies once again tasked by Geoff to infiltrate the location of an enemy crew that was just too close to their borders for his liking. Everything had gone according to plan. They had gotten inside of the base without being caught, started shooting at just the right time, and managed to escape with barely a scratch.

Until now, that is.

“No, no, don't leave me, Jeremy…” He could feel bullets hitting him in the back, but it didn’t matter to him. What mattered was Jeremy. That was his only goal-- protect Jeremy. But at this point, it was debatable if he was heard, however, as Ryan was unsure if Jeremy was still conscious or not.

When Ryan finally made it to the ugly-as-fuck Armored Tim, he slid Jeremy into the passenger side. Then he slammed the driver's side door closed behind himself. In the moments before their enemies caught up with them, he gingerly moved Jeremy to the back seat. He was cursing at himself for not bringing anybody else along with them.

It was a routine mission, there was no need.

Securing him as best as he could, Ryan turned back in his seat and started the Kuruma, slamming the gas down as hard as he could as they fled from the location.

While he wove between the streets, trying to lose their company, he called up Geoff. He put him on speaker, balancing the phone on the dash.

He vaguely registered his boss telling him to take Jeremy to one of their safe houses. A medic would be waiting for them there. Ryan gave an affirmative noise, then hung up. Silence fell in the car, Ryan focused on the road as only the sounds of the purring engine and the drumming of his heart against his ribs broke the fragile silence.

He finally lost his pursuers and made it to the safehouse in just under an hour, cursing how long it took him to get away from them. His impromptu securing of Jeremy had somehow remained intact, he had made sure to be as careful as he could, but he noticed now that Jeremy wasn't moving anymore.

He had been too late.

-

Ryan awoke with a muffled scream. His hands were not doing a very great job of covering his face. He didn’t have a chance to free his eyes, however, as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to a familiar warmth.

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe. I’ve got you now, Ry, it’s alright.” Jeremy soothed into his ear, his muscles automatically relaxing a little.

The memories of the last day were just now coming back to him. Jeremy _had_ taken a bullet, unfortunately, that part was true. However, the bullet had only grazed his side, and it was really nothing to worry about. But Ryan, being Ryan, worried anyway. He couldn’t help it; he loved Jeremy very much, and didn’t want to lose him, no matter what.

Ryan let his hands fall from his face, instead tangling them into the back of the other’s shirt, and the two laid together peacefully for a few moments.

“I- I’m sorry,” Ryan managed to murmur, faintly. Jeremy had to strain to hear him; his reaction is kind of what Ryan expected. He lifted one of his hands to gently press against Ryan’s face, making the other look straight at him.

“Listen to me, Ry. I would take a thousand bullets for you, alright? I’ll make it every time, and I have you to thank for it. We’re the Battle Buddies! A small wound won’t take me out, okay? I love you.” He brought Ryan’s chin forward, and the two met in a gentle kiss.

The embrace lasted for a single moment, though that moment felt like blissful hours. They broke apart, Ryan pulling Jeremy close to him. He was being careful of his wound not wanting to cause Jeremy any more pain. He rested his chin gingerly on top of the other’s fluffy purple hair.

“I love you too, Jeremy.”


End file.
